


old familiar rooms

by genderfluidmirage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bits of fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sombra avoids being vulnerable, idk this is basically a tiny hc ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidmirage/pseuds/genderfluidmirage
Summary: Sombra insists she is not upset about Widow's constant assignments compared to Sombra's sparser own.





	old familiar rooms

**Author's Note:**

> this is super super unedited and i'm not even sure the idea/point i'm trying to make comes across but impulse posting only am i right ladies

Talon doesn’t know what to make of her skillset.

That’s the best reason Sombra can think up, when she’s uninvited and unassigned and it’s not that she cares about being of use to them. What she cares about is who is invited, who is assigned, and what she’s missing out on.

“Again? You were just being sent out on a mission last week.”

Widow hardly looks up from her duffle bag where she is folding clothes and pressing them in neatly. She drifts back to the dresser, sifting through its contents, and glancing at Sombra in the dresser mirror.

From here, Sombra looks small on the bed, vulnerable. She is sat up, legs tucked under herself, pillow on her lap while she tugs the pillow case on tighter. Anything to keep from eye contact, from showing her hand. Sombra is like that, but then again, Amelie is too. One has to be, in a world like theirs.

Normally there is some suspension of walls when it’s just the two of them, but Sombra is tense. Amelie can tell. She returns to the bed and gingerly sets more folded clothes within the bag, and then sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out to cup Sombra’s jaw.

Sombra looks up at her finally, and her mouth forms a pout.

“Beloved?”

“Just feels bad,” Sombra says softly. She turns away from the hand cupping her face, slides back off the bed to stand and pace. The pillow lays on the ground, fallen from her lap. Amelie feels only mildly stung.

“Are you that upset?” She turns to watch Sombra pace in front of them, gears turning as she tries to discern what her girlfriend needs. Sombra is a woman of many faces that she presents to the world. This certainly must be bigger than not being assigned to a mission; Amelie knows there is no love lost between Sombra and Talon. Her allegiances are hers and hers alone.

“I’m not upset,” Sombra answers, and when she turns to look Amelie and her tense posture softens. She repeats, “I’m not upset.” She walks back towards Amelie, reaches for her hand and presses a soft kiss to her palm. 

Amelie isn’t sure she believes her, but the gesture is an olive branch and Amelie would prefer to take it than leave things tense before leaving for a mission. Hand on Sombra’s face, she rubs her thumb over Sombra’s cheek and smiles gently, and with that she feels okay to stand up and finish packing.

.

Sombra wakens to the soft alarm she had set and stretches in her bed, reaching up to rub a hand idly over the cybernetics on her neck. 

She has to stretch when she sits up, trying to relieve aches and pains that won’t go away. Then she slinks out of bed and over to the bag she had packed earlier, kneeling to double check she has everything she needs.

A final cursory glance in the dimly lit bathroom makes her pause.

Briefly, she feels foolish.

But then she thinks about it some more about what she’s missing out on, about how she feels being left behind, and her resolve is steadily renewed.

For the most part, it’s a piece of cake. This base isn’t the most secure Talon establishment, and Sombra of course has more than a few cards up her sleeve when it comes to circumventing surveillance and guards. It’s laughably easy to slip past the guards on duty, and even more ridiculously easy to find herself a shuttle while in her invisible stealth mode. 

She takes her time picking around the ship, packed bag sat in a passenger seat as she sits in the cockpit surveying the pilot’s display.

“Suddenly you’re a pilot too?”

The shock of a familiar voice makes Sombra squeak in surprise, jumping out of the chair and immediately becoming visible. She whips around, fists clenched, and shoulders hiked up with anger.

“Gabe!” she hisses. None other than Reaper stands behind the pilot’s chair, arms crossed over the back rest, head tilted, and lips quirked in amusement. Her face starts heating up over being caught. “What are you doing here?”

Without his mask to hide his face, Gabriel is absolutely insufferably smug looking.

“I could ask you the same thing, loba,” he says, and he turns to gesture to the main passenger compartment. “I see a packed bag. Now where could you be sneaking off to, that you need a ship? Clearly somewhere that other transit can’t take you.”

He is only teasing now, working Sombra up by acting like he does not know what’s going on.

“Are you going to tell on me or help?” she demands, still somewhat embarrassed at being caught trying to sneak around. Gabriel chuckles, and his body begins to disintegrate into smoke as he floats away. 

“Patience is a virtue,” he rumbles after himself, and so dutifully, Sombra waits. And waits. It feels like forever even though it is probably more like 20 minutes. Her patience is a virtue indeed – Sombra is alerted by the sounds of the bay doors opening, and Gabriel reappears with a Talon pilot in tow.

“You can trust her,” Gabriel tells her, “She’s your cover story and she can fly this thing more deftly than you anyway. Don’t tell me I never did anything for you.”

The Talon pilot looks young, without the customary face covering most uniforms require, she probably has no idea what’s going on. Sombra doesn’t like the new, unaccounted for factor or the fact that Gabriel had read her like a wide-open large print book. In the end she supposes she should just be grateful for the help.

“You know where we’re going?” she asks the young pilot, who is already making her way around the cockpit with confident familiarity. The young woman simply nods, and Sombra’s tense shoulders ease up just a bit more.

A few more hours. She would be set in a few more hours. She just had to wait a bit more.

.

Amelie paces her room a bit more, tablet in hand as she reviews the final plans for her upcoming mission. She had reviewed the plan several times alone en route to the location, but it never hurt to stay on top of things.

Amelie much preferred missions that were a quick and clean entrance and exit. It was easiest to drop in, do her work, and leave immediately to ensure the neatest possible job done, but some exceptions had to be made.

In this case she was going to be on sight for several days in advance due to Talon’s need to continue casing the location and glean further information about the exact whereabouts of their target.

This meant a hotel stay for several nights on the down low, which Widow…less than appreciated. She was used to occupying in her own space, or at least with Sombra, but it was the job. At the very least, come morning, she could find time to call Sombra.

Amelie set her tablet down, she turns back to the bed, ready to lay down for the night.

“Looking for something?”

Amelie jumps on instinct, but she knows that voice like the back of hand and it’s easy to assuage her panic quickly. Who else but Sombra, appearing by the bed and grinning like an idiot. Like Amelie’s idiot. 

“Did you have to sneak up on me?” Amelie eases gently, stepping quickly around the front of the bed and stepping up close to reach for her face. “I thought you were upset.”

“I’m not upset,” Sombra laughs, “Not anymore.” She welcomes Amelie’s hands, presses forward into her hands reaching for Sombra’s face. They kiss, slow and warm and even when they break apart, Sombra presses their foreheads together.

And she’s not upset, now that she gets to be here with Amelie, and doesn’t have to sleep alone. She’s not upset anymore, knowing that she has friends willing to help her without poking painfully at motives more tender than she cares to admit. And she’s not upset about being left out of missions – as long as she gets to have this.

(In fact, it’s better this way – all of the cuddling without any of the helping Talon with their work. Another win for Sombra and her preference for sneaking around.)

**Author's Note:**

> anyways smash that mf like button if you think sombra cherishes independence but after being alone for a long time she learns to love sleeping in the same bed as someone and kind of doesn't like sleeping alone anymore


End file.
